Lost Control
by X abbodon X
Summary: A Lucario looses his self control and gains a lover; short and simple one shot LucarioXTrainer


**Lost Control**

Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know I'm not dead; just swamped by revision, once my exams are over and done with (about an month or so) my main stories updating will pick up again

* * *

Susan stepped out of her shower grabbing the towel off the rack giving a small happy sigh as she began to dry herself off heading across to the door that lead into the main room, silently thankful that she had decided to go with one of the more luxurious hotels for the night; she hadn't had a decent shower in around a week. Shifting the towel to her other hand she reached out and opened the door; she would dry off and get dressed then let her Pokemon out and make dinner. Stepping out of the bathroom she froze her eyes meeting the red eyes of her Lucario, who was staring back from the bed.

"W..w..what are you doing?" she stuttered quickly trying to cover herself up with the towel.

There was a slight pause, Lucario's eyes flicking downwards to her body, before he responded 'Sorry; I didn't know you were showering, you know how much I hate those things' he gestured to his pokeball which was sitting on the table next to the bed; although he showed no external signs Susan could clearly hear the embarrassment in his voice

Susan nodded her face still flushed a deep red "Can you pass me my bag so I can get dressed." she asked. Nodding Lucario leant over and picked up her backpack tossing it to her; she caught it one handed using the other hand to make sure her towel stayed firmly in place "Thanks" she mumbled disappearing back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Lucario sat on the bed staring at the door, he had only seen her body for a second or two but the image was burned into his mind, try as he might he just couldn't take his mind off her. He had always seen her as beautiful, her long blonde hair that seemed to shine like gold in the sunlight and her deep soulful blue eyes as these thoughts continued images of her flashing through his mind he was increasingly aware of his growing arousal. His sharp ears picked up Susan heading back for the door into the room and he glanced down at his crotch, blushing at his half unsheathed cock, glancing back at the door slightly panicked now he saw the handle turning and his hands instinctively shot down to cover his crotch. He couldn't let her find out what seeing her naked had done to him!

Susan stepped into the room again wearing a plain white top and a skirt, she normally wore trousers or jeans but since she wasn't doing anything outdoors for the day she had gone with a skirt. Her blush reappeared when she saw Lucario and she shot him a small smile as if to say no hard feelings. Lucario responded with a nervous smile his eyes darting downwards to make sure she couldn't see his cock which was continuing to slowly unsheathe itself despite his best efforts to the contrary. Susan noticed this glance and followed his eyes blushing harder when she saw his hands clamped over his crotch, although she couldn't actually see what he was hiding she was almost certain her guess was accurate "Ummmm" she mumbled trying, and failing, to find a way to ask. Lucario's eyes snapped up to meet hers when he heard her voice and he noticed her blush had gotten deeper, silently praying that she hadn't noticed what he thought she had and cursing his lack of self control he waited for her to continue not wanting to speak up in case he guess was wrong.

"Are you?.. Is that?.. Did I?.." she tried gesturing at his crotch

Lucario gave a slight nod slowly removing his hands from his crotch 'I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself.' he apologized is head bowed in shame 'It's just you always had an effect on me put when I saw you without clothes.. I just couldn't stop myself from being aroused.'

Susan's blush deepened slightly as her gaze was drawn down to Lucario's erection, it looked surprisingly like a human member but there was no foreskin and it was a much deeper red she was also sure she could see the slight bulge of a knot towards the base. Tearing her eyes from his genitalia she lifted her gaze up to his head "Don't worry" she said softly "I'm honoured that I could make you hard like that."

Lucario's head lifted his face showing a mix of happiness, relief and shock 'Really?' he asked cautiously, he had been certain she would disown or punish him for thinking of her like that after all he had seen her slap more than a handful of boys for making advances on her.

Susan gave a slow nod refusing to let her eyes be drawn back downwards "Yeah, it's fine" she continued

Lucario cocked his head in confusion 'But what about all those boys you hit for' he paused for a second searching for her words 'coming onto you.'

Susan paused for a bit before giggling "It's different with you" she blushed slightly "Those boys just wanted to get into my pants but you know me and we've been travelling together for about a year and a half."

Lucario nodded slightly a small grin appearing as comprehension dawned 'So will you be my mate?' he asked gently

Susan froze, she supposed she should have seen this coming but it had caught her completely by surprise, "I.. suppose..." she said hesitantly before pausing for a while "Yes, yes I will" she finally spoke up.

Lucario's face split into a huge grin a few tears springing up in the corner of his eyes as he drew her into a hug 'Thank you!' he said ecstatically.

Susan smiled warmly at him and leant in a little hesitantly pausing when their lips were mere inches apart before taking a calming breath and closing the gap in one swift movement. Lucario pulled her closer to him, mindful of his chest spike, as they shared their first kiss; one kiss lead to another and they found the kisses slowly growing more passionate as they both gained confidence.

They broke apart after a long french kiss both flushed and breathing heavily 'That was better than I ever imagined.' Lucario said tenderly his arms lazily rubbing up and down Susan's back.

Susan blushed "mmm, I know what you mean" she replied softly her arms draped over his shoulders as she ran them through the soft fur the covered his body.

Lucario blushed slightly, he was definitely aware of his arousal and he had no doubt that Susan was as well 'Can we go a bit further?' he asked carefully.

Susan blushed but nodded taking a deep breath to quash her nervousness "What did you have in mind?"

Lucario hesitated, he had been expecting a few responses but that wasn't one of them, 'Well I'm not going to mate you.. unless you want to?' he gave her a hopeful glance before continuing 'But could you please help me orgasm.' Susan paused to think about it, she knew Lucario loved her and she was almost certain she loved him back but still this all seemed to be moving too fast, she finally decided that she would help pleasure him but that she would hold off actual mating at least for a little while no matter what her libido was screaming at her. With her mind made up she gave him a warm smiled as her hand snaked down to wrap around Lucario's erect member, eliciting a gasp of both surprise and pleasure from him as he felt her hand.

Leaning over Susan planted a gentle kiss on his muzzle as she began to pump her hand up and down, Lucario gritted his teeth against the pleasure a deep murr reverberating through his throat. Susan grinned as she kissed his lips gently worming her tongue into his mouth as she sped up slightly feeling a bulge beginning to grow at the base of his cock confirming her suspicions that he had a knot; with this discovery her libido immediately reared it's head telling her to imagine what it would be like to have that knot inside her, this time her libido was much harder to quash however she managed to at least put off the thought if not ignore it altogether. Lucario groaned her name, although she couldn't understand his actual speech, as his member twitched and a small spurt of pre coated the tip.

Susan glanced down and shot Lucario and smile before leaning in and gingerly licking the pre off the tip of his cock, eliciting a long moan from Lucario, Susan lifted her head and licked her lips "You taste good" she informed him seductively before lowering her head again and slowly taking his cock into her mouth the part of her brain that had been fighting her libido finally giving in. Lucario panted and murred reaching out to rub her head tenderly his cock twitching in the warm wet confines of her mouth.

Susan gave a muffled groan around his cock as she finally worked it all into her mouth she could feel the tip poking the back of her mouth as Lucario's hips rocked back and forth sucking a little harder as she ran her tongue along his meat; happily drinking down the spurts of pre she was coaxing from him.

Lucario bit his lip as he tried to hold back his orgasm groaning and murring between pants as he ran his hands through Susan's hair; he heard Susan's gentle humming before the vibrations hit him, the pleasure he felt jumping dramatically as a cry ripped itself from his throat. His self control crumbling under the wave of pleasure after mere seconds he gave another juddering cry as he came into her mouth his cock twitching as he shot his seed, much to Susan's obvious delight as each spurt was accompanied by a moan from her, he didn't know how she did it but Susan just seemed to decimate his normally impeccable self control.

Susan gave his cock a once over with her tongue to get every last drop of Lucario's delicious cum before pulling back and releasing his cock licking her lips and smiling at him softly. Lucario, still panting as he tired to regain his breath, smiled back 'You were amazing' he managed surprised at how much effort it took to concentrate on communication like in his current state.

Susan blushed "Thanks" she muttered

Lucario shifted slightly 'Let me return the favour' he insisted his speech more fluent as his collected himself. Susan went redder still, her libido screaming yes whilst the sensible part of her brain told her that she had already gone to far and thank she should slow down, she mumbled incoherent words or syllables as she argued with herself. Lucario seeing the uncertainty in her eyes pressed on 'It's the least I can do to give you the same pleasure you gave me.' he smiled softly 'I know you're turned on, I can smell it, so please if nothing else let me help you.'

Susan hesitated for another second before nodding, her libido once again getting control of her actions, she flashed him a quick smile hastily pulling her panties off, Lucario catching sight of a wet patch in the groin of the material, before she tossed them aside then lying down on the bed her legs spread slightly. Lucario didn't need any further encouragement and moved forward giving her a soft reassuring smile as he lowered his muzzle between her legs, flipping her skirt up so it wouldn't get in the way.

Susan nibbled on her lip nervously her eyes glued on Lucario until she felt the first brush of his tongue against her sensitive lips, a gasp tore out of her throat and her head flew back as the first bolt of pleasure coursed through her. Lucario spurred on by her reaction and her wonderful taste licked at her again running his tongue teasingly across her outer lips, this time Susan gave a long shuddered groan and spread her legs slightly further apart to give him better access to her womanhood. Lucario, deciding he had teased her long enough, worked his tongue into her pussy slowly savouring her taste and enjoying the pleasured noises he was causing her to make. Susan's breathing was getting steadily heavier as Lucario pushed her inexorably forward towards her orgasm, pleasuring places Susan wasn't even sure she had, with his amazing tongue giving a long moan she spread her legs as far apart as she could wanting that tongue deeper inside her. Lucario, however, it seemed had other ideas as he retracted his tongue back into his mouth and moved slightly back "W..why did.. you stop?" Susan managed to pant.

Lucario gave a small knowing smile bringing his hand down to her cunt and rubbing her softly, Susan giving a soft moan which became a long drawn out groan as Lucario slid two fingers into her needy cunt. Lucario's eyes where glued on Susan's face a soft serene smile playing on his lips as his fingers pistoned in and out of her. Susan gave a long groan her hips bucking against Lucario's fingers as the pleasure mounted "Oh god, I'm gonna cum" she managed to gasp her voice high and stuttered. Lucario's grin widened and he lowered his head back between her legs as he put his fingers into overdrive, Susan gave a loud cry as she came her vision blurring for a second as the pleasure blasted through her body. Lucario grinned as he felt her inner walls clamp down on his fingers and quickly darted his head forward to drink down her juices as they seeped around his fingers. Susan gasped for breath as she came back down to earth her body shuddering as aftershocks took their course, Lucario gently removed his fingers from her and licked them clean with obvious pleasure before climbing into the bed next to her. Susan pulled Lucario into a gentle hug before kissing him deeply, Lucario matching her passion as he kissed back. Breaking the kiss Susan smiled softly at Lucario her hands travelling down his back to rub his ass "Do you think you have another round in you?" she asked softly.

Lucario nodded glancing down at his cock which was already fully hard again 'Yeah, but why?'

Susan blushed softly "Because.." she paused for a second ".. I want you to fuck me."

Lucario blushed his cock twitching 'Are you sure?' he asked softly kissing her again

"Yes" Susan answered as they broke the kiss her hands running round his thighs to gently stroke his cock "I want this inside me."

Lucario blushed and groaned softly as he nodded not trusting his concentration enough to try and use aura speech. Moving his head forward he kissed her a third time this time much more passionately as he rolled on top of her. Susan squeezed him gently running her hands through the soft fur that covered his back, well aware of his chest spike poking between her breasts, and spread her legs slightly a shiver of anticipation running down her spine as she felt the tip of Lucario's member touch her cunt. Lucario slammed their lips together again as he pushed into her his long groan meeting hers in their mouths, if the blowjob he had gotten had felt great then there weren't even words for this feeling. Once the rest of his cock was inside her he paused, both to regain at least a slither of self control and to let her adjust to having his length inside her, after a few seconds he felt Susan's hips begin to rock against him and taking this as his signal he began to thrust slowly.

As they both lost themselves in the act the pace beginning to climb as the pleasure built and self control crumbled. Susan gasped every time she felt Lucario's member slam home and gave a long groan as he pulled back out, she could feel spurts of pre splashing into her and with each squirt the added lubrication allowed Lucario to increase the pace just that little bit more accelerating them towards their goal.

Lucario gave a long murr as the last of his self control evaporated, slamming his knot into her he sped up significantly jackhammering her as fast as he could as he raced to completion. As she felt his knot entering her Susan gave a sharp gasp of surprise, she had totally forgotten he had one, this was quickly replaced by a series of short sharp moans as his speed increased. Neither of them lasted long at this new incredible pace, Susan came first a sharp high cry tearing itself from her throat as her cunt contracted around Lucario's cock milking it for cum and her juices flooded her cunt held in by his knot. This contraction pushed Lucario over the edge too and with a long wavering moan he came into her his cock pulsing with each wave of seed that he shot into her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes panting as they both fought to regain their breath neither one saying a word, no words where needed, they stayed locked in each other's arms as they slowly drifted off to sleep both wearing identical satisfied smiles.


End file.
